A Day I Won't Remember
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: They should have just watched Peter Pan...  A Total crack fic for my friend KP's birthday. READ IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!


**WARNING: Story will screw with your head. It is total crack. **

**Happy birthday KP, hope its full of fun. I know I had fun writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Marijuana. **

A Day I Won't Remember

"I can't believe you two talked me into this." Artemis groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Now be quite I'm trying to watch this." Wally answered throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"It actually is that bad Wally. When you said we were going to watch an awesome movie, I thought you were telling the truth." Robin said sinking deeper into the couch.

"Come on man, Peter Pan is a classic. It's right up there with the Lion King." Wally stated crossing his arms.

"I swear Wally if you make me watch every Peter Pan movie they have ever made, I'm going to literally kill you." Artemis said reaching for her crossbow.

"You two are just mad that Peter Pan has powers and you don't."

Artemis and Robin, slowly, ever so slowly, turned their heads to look at a cowering speedster.

"Did you seriously just pull the human card?" Robin asked through clenched teeth.

"You know, just because we don't have powers, doesn't mean we can't kick your ass." Artemis said throwing a box of poptarts at Wally.

Wally was about to say something when Robin asked a question.

"Wally what happened to I don't believe in magic?"

"What are you talking about?"

Robin pointed to the screen, and Wally saw what he was talking about.

"Dude, it's a movie. Just because I watch cartoons doesn't mean they are real."

"I say that we turn this crap off, and watch something else." Artemis said getting really annoyed with the flying child in green tights. She has to remember to get Green Arrow a new wardrobe.

"Like what? You guys want to watch some anime or a soap opera?" Wally asked sounding serious.

"Dude, I'm learning stuff about you, that I really didn't need to know." Robin said scooting away from Wally.

"Screw this." Artemis said getting up from her spot on the couch.

She walked over to the DVD player and ejected the disk. Once she took it out she snapped the disk in half.

"That's okay, I've got extra copies back at my place." Wally said getting up from his place on the couch.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving." Wally zipped out of the room in a heartbeat, leaving the two non-powered heroes staring after him.

Once Artemis and Robin walked in the kitchen, they saw Wally eating what looked to be brownies.

"Where did you get those?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Megs left a note saying we could have them." Wally said after swallowing his mouthful.

"Well then quit eating all of them, so we can have some." Robin said playfully.

"There is another tray, so eat those." Kid Flash said shoving another brownie in his mouth.

After eating all of the brownies the three young heroes all were heading back to the media room, when Robin started giggling, for no reason.

"Um...dude, are you alright?" Kid Flash asked, looking at his young friend in a concerned way.

Just then Artemis stumbled a little. Causing Wally to look at her strangely. Just then he started feeling...hungry.

Robin started giggling again, as Artemis tried to stand up, but failed.

"Hey guys, let's go get some more food, I'm starving." Wally said grabbing both of his teammates and running to the kitchen.

As Wally was grabbing a six pack of pudding cups, he felt a warm breath of his neck. When he turned around he saw the tinted lenses of Robin's glasses.

"You wanna make out?" Robin asked giggling uncontrollably.

Wally stared wide eyed at his best friend, unable to speak as Robin giggled uncontrollably. Wally began to fear Joker came and sprayed Robin with his Joker Gas.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin said. Wally had barely registered what the boy had said before he felt Robin's lips crash against his own.

Wally lost his footing at the time causing both boys to fall atop one another.

Both Artemis and Robin where laughing uncontrollably at this point while Wally was confused on what just happened.

"What just happened? Why are we on the floor?" Wally asked looking around the room.

"We just kissed silly." Robin said smacking his friend playfully on the chest.

"We did?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

"No. I just want some damn food. Oh look, pudding cups!" Wally said grabbing his beloved food.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT THING?" Artemis yelled pointing at a blank wall.

"What? I don't see anything." Wally said eating his pudding with a butter knife.

"It's a pink elephant! Kill it!" Artemis yelled grabbing her bow, but she stumbled causing her to drop it.

"Shut up Kyle, my friends aren't stupid, your stupid." Robin said talking to the empty space next to him.

"Damn, I'm all out of pudding and I'm still hungry." Wally complained throwing an empty pudding cup at the wall.

As Wally was looking through the refrigerator for some more food, Artemis and Robin snuck into the garage where they found the Batmobile.

About a minute later the Batmobile was crashed into the side of the kitchen while, Artemis and Robin where confused on what just happened.

"Let's go play in the carnival room."(1) Robin said excitedly, while Artemis and Wally were making out on the hood of the Batmobile.

The three young heroes quickly got back into the car and drove down the hallway, until they drove into the door that lead to the carnival room.

Robin quickly made his way over to the ball pit were he pretended to be a dolphin, by jumping out of the pit and back into it.

Just as Robin was going to get out, her turned around and saw a pile of the multicolored balls(A/N: I really tried to avoid saying that.) moving like someone was under them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Robin yelled as Wally jumped out and tackled Robin, dragging him down into the ball pit.

Robin poked his head out of the ball pi and yelled, "Help me Kyle. I'm being attacked by a maniac."

Artemis, still in the Batmobile, was pushing random buttons causing it to accelerate, making a bigger hole in the wall.

Artemis then hoped out of the car and stumbled over to the ball pit, where she flipped over the side of it.

Robin and Wally resurfaced about a minute later, Wally still trying to beat up on Robin. Then Artemis jumped out onto the fighting boys causing all three of them to fall out of the pit, and onto the floor.

"You know what I want right now?" Wally asked looking at his best friend and arguing buddy.

"Pie!" Robin said trying to stand up, but falling after every attempt.

"My thoughts exactly." Wally said then running to the Batmobile.

When Wally tried getting in the car, he forgot to duck so he hit his head on the roof of the car.

When the three heroes where in the car, Robin found a toy airplane in the backseat of the car and began to make noises, until the car was once again crashed into a wall, except this time it was on the other side of the kitchen, making it the third hole the three heroes had mad in the past hour.

Eventually after about another half hour of hijinx, Black Canary, Conner, and Megan returned from a civilian training session. Kaldur was also returning from a trip to Atlantis. Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow had also come to pick up their protégés.

The sight they saw shocked them at the least. The Batmobile was crashed into the TV screen, food and wrappers were scattered all over the media room, but above all Artemis and Robin were slow dancing while Wally was singing 'Don't Stop Believing.'

Batman apparently seeing what the problem was immediately walked briskly to the kitchen where he found the brownie tray. He scanned the tray with his scanner that was installed into his cowl. He returned to the media room a held the tray up so everybody could see it.

"Who put marijuana in the brownies?" Batman growled at everyone in the room.

"...I did" Megan said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Why?"

"I found the recipe online and I thought it would be a good test for me."

"Where did you even get the stuff?" Flash asked looking at his singing protégé.

"I got it from this man I saw on the street."

Needless to say after the drugs wore off the three heroes, Batman created a drug lesson program for the mountain. To this day Wally, Artemis, and Robin don't remember a thing. 

**I warned you it was going to screw with your heads. I had way to much fun with this. Oh, and by the way, the Batmobile is Batman's car so it has to crash through like 100 walls a night so don't bother me on that.**

**Knowing Bats he won't trust the team to go to a real carnival so he probably just built one in the mountain, plus its crack so it doesn't have to make sense.**

**Read this note:**

**Hey this is an important notice that I would like you all to read. I've created a second account so those of you who like my stories and don't have accounts can still review. It's name of the account is The HeartProject. Now, I've created the Heart Project to do this, if you want to make a story and you can't figure out how or something like that, I will take you under my wing as you right a one-shot. Now, I really don't plan on taking stories that aren't YJ, but I may make an exception. Right now I have a clinically depressed girl that right now is in a foster home. Don't worry she isn't abused, or sold for money, or anything like that. Her parents just couldn't afford to keep her. Now knowing the type of people that are on this site, I'm not taking any anonymous reviews. I'm not saying all anonymous reviews are bad but, I just don't want to chance it. The Heart Project was made to raise self-esteem, not let self-esteem get crushed by flamers. Plus if someone flames using their account, I can just block that account. After the first person is done with their story I will take another person and the cycle will continue until I can't do it anymore.**

**The Heart Project was made to help kids that need more self-esteem get more of it by getting complements on their story. If some asshole who thinks he is a real hardass comes on and flames a person's story, I won't think twice about blocking you, and getting on your ass about it. The old saying "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Now I'm usually a laid-back guy, but if you piss me off, I don't fucking mess around. I may not even be the one to do it. I may get my friend Lynn to do it, cause you know the saying, "Hell have no fury, like a woman scorned." So don't piss Lynn or me off.**

**Sorry if I came off as rude but I can't stand flamers. I have no respect whatsoever for them. If you want to become a writer for the Heart Project just PM me at at my new account The HeartProject. If you don't have an account just email ****heart_**** or ****.**

**The story of the Heart Program goes like this: While I was looking at my emails I had an email from** this 12 year old girl saying that she liked my work and wished she knew how to put a story together. Now usually I like any piece of good feedback but this one made me smile a lot more than usual. So I replied to her right away saying I could teach her how and she said she would love that. She doesn't have an account so I'm going to post it on the new profile. (Before you ask she emailed my real email.) And that my friends is the story.

This was a long A/N so with that review and goodbye. 


End file.
